Pact with the Gods
by KD Skywalker
Summary: AU: What if Achilles had a twin sister who did everything to get him and Briseis back from Troy?
1. One

_Disclaimer: this is all for fun and not for money. _

_Author's Note: this is my first Troy fic, so please be kind. Basically it's an AU. I know that Achilles doesn't have a sister and that is why it's an AU. And I follow the movie version rather then the Iliad. Please review!!! Thanks._

**Chapter One:**

Achilles slowly walked towards a pool of water where his mother, Thetis, was collecting seashells.

"I knew they would come for you. Long before you were born. I knew they would come," she gently said turning around. "They want you to fight in Troy."

Achilles just looked off in the distance.

Then Thetis changed the subject. "I'm making you another seashell necklace. Like the ones I used to make you and Alexis when you were younger. You remember?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Achilles picked up a seashell then dropped in back in the water. "Mother, tonight I decide."

"If you stay, you will find peace. You will find a wonderful woman, and you will have sons and daughters, who will have children. And they'll all love you and remember your name. But when your children are dead, and their children after them, your name will be lost... If you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories about your victories for thousands of years! And the world will remember your name. But if you go to Troy, you will never come home... for your glory walks hand-in-hand with your doom. And I shall never see you again."

Achilles looked at his mother once more then looked off into the sea. He had made his decision. He shall go to Troy.

* * *

As Achilles slowly made his way back to the palace, his twin sister, Alexis, met him on the road. He could tell that she had been crying. 

"What is wrong Alexis?"

"Why must you go? Your time serving Agamemnon is over. You and the Myrmidons are needed here! To protect Phtia!"

Achilles took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Alexis. I will return."

"On your shield," she said turning and running off towards the gardens. He followed after her.

As usual, he found her sitting amongst her flowers. She had her knees pulled up to her and was crying into them. Her sobs racked against her chest. She didn't want her brother to leave.

"Don't cry Alexis," Achilles said tilting his sister's chin up, as he knelt by her side. "You know that the Gods have already determined our fates long before we are even born."

"I know," she said in a whisper.

"I was born to fight and you were born to rule Phtia. That is the way things are."

"I'll give up ruling Phtia just to keep you here!"

Achilles helped his sister stand up, then softly kissed her forehead. "You have such a good heart Alexis. You will make a fine Queen. Also you have an amazing singing voice. That is truly a gift from the Gods."

"I won't be as good of a Queen as you would make as King."

"Alexis, we've talked about this before."

"I know. I know. But still, I just want you here to help me. Who is going to protect us if there is an attack while you are gone?"

"You can. Just remember what I taught you."

Alexis laughed slightly. She remembered how he tried to teach her how to fight with a sword, but it was to no avail. So she took up archery instead because he insisted that she learn some sort of defense for herself and for their home in the case of his absence. And now she was one of the best archers around. Even Odysseus said that himself. And he was a master archer in his own right.

"I remember. Make sure I always aim."

Achilles laughed as he hugged his sister tightly.

* * *

Alexis watched from the palace, as her brother and the Myrmidons set sail for Troy. She couldn't bring herself to go down to the docks and watch him sail away. It was just too hard. Deep in her heart she prayed that her brother would beat fate and come home.

* * *

_**Author's Note #2: **There's a part were Alexis mentions to Achilles about coming home on his shield. From what I was taught, the Spartan women would say 'With your shield or on it!' to their husbands as they went off to war. So I thought I would have her say that to him. I hope everyone liked it! Please review! And don't worry; the next few chapters will be longer._


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. I know that I borrowed some text from the movie...well lots of it. But its notmine! It belongs to the writers. They are awesome!_

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has left feedback so far! That means so much to me! Please enjoy this part. I'm having fun writing this story because I get to rewrite part of my family history (yeah I'm Greek). Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two:**

Achilles and his Myrmidons had been the first to land on the Trojan beach. He had already faced Hector once and let him live.

"You let him live?" Eudorus asked as Hector left with the rest of his men.

"It's too early in the day for killing princes."

* * *

Achilles slowly made his way through the Greek encampment. The soldiers, Ajax, and Odysseus all congratulated him as he made his way towards his tent. 

When he was almost to his tent, Eudorus found him.

"I've got something to show you,"

Achilles entered his tent first and saw a young woman tied to a pole inside. Eudorus entered right after him.

"The men found her hiding in the in the temple. I'd thought she'd," Eudorus cleared his throat. "Amuse you."

Eudorus left as Achilles finished drinking some water. Then he began to take off his armor.

"What's your name?" he gently asked.

The young woman didn't say anything.

"Did you not hear me?" he said a bit for forcefully this time.

"You killed Apollo's priests," the young woman gently said.

"I've killed men in five countries, but never a priest."

"Well then your men did. The sun god will have his vengeance."

"What is he waiting for then?"

"The right time to strike."

"His priests are dead and his acolytes are captive. I think your god is afraid of me."

"Afraid? Apollo is the master of the sun. He fears nothing."

"Where is he then!" Achilles said getting a bit frustrated at this young woman.

"Your nothing but a killer! You wouldn't know anything about the gods!"

Achilles sighed and approached the young woman and knelt down beside her. "I know more about the gods then your priests. I've seen them."

The young woman was silenced once again.

"You're royalty aren't you? Spent years talking down to men," Achilles said as he picked up some of her hair. He smelled it. The young woman's hair had the scent of Lilac and Jasmine in it. That was the same scent that his mother and Alexis always had in their hair.

"You must be royalty. What's your name?" he asked once again softly.

Still the young woman was silent.

"Even servants of Apollo have names," he said as he untied her bound wrists.

"Briseis."

"Are you afraid Briseis?"

"Should I be?"

They were interrupted by Eudorus. "My Lord. Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory."

"You fought well today," Achilles said to Eudorus.

"My Lord," he replied then left the tent.

Achilles turned his attention back to Briseis. "What do you want here in Troy? You didn't come for the Spartan Queen," she asked of him.

"I want what all men want. I just want it more," he said standing back up. "You don't need to fear me girl. You are the only Trojan that can say that."

Briseis watched as Achilles left the tent.

* * *

Achilles hated Agamemnon. This was because Agamemnon had kidnapped Alexis just because of his greed -- his greed to have Achilles fight for him so he could win over more kingdoms. And Achilles had agreed to fight for him just to see his sister live to become Queen of Phtia. 

As he entered the tent, Agamemnon was still receiving tokens from the other kings. He stood back and watched from the back. Eventually Agamemnon saw Achilles, waiting to speak to him.

"Leave us,"

All the kings left the tent to give Achilles and Agamemnon privacy. As Odysseus was leaving, he whispered something to Achilles. "War is young men dying and old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics."

Achilles chuckled a little as he approached Agamemnon. "Apparently you won some great victory today." Achilles said in a cocky fashion.

"Ahh perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

"You can have the beach. I didn't come here for the sand."

"No you came here because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today. But that victory is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles. Kings did not pay homage to Achilles." Agamemnon said getting frustrated with Achilles. He stood up and approached the young man.

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see. The soldiers won the battle." Achilles said keeping his cool.

"History remembers kings, not soldiers! Tomorrow we will batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments to victory on every isle in Greece. And I will carve 'Agamemnon' in the stone."

"Be careful king of kings. First you need victory."

"Your men sacked the Temple of Apollo, yes?"

You want gold? Take it. It's my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish."

"I already have. Aphareus! Haemon!"

The two guards that Agamemnon called drag in Briseis. She is kicking and screaming, just wanting to be free. When Achilles saw her, his gut wrenched. He felt the same way, the day that Agamemnon took Alexis.

"The spoils of war." Agamemnon said.

"No argument with you brothers, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide!"

"Guards!" Agamemnon cried.

Achilles drew his sword, ready to defend himself.

"STOP!" Briseis cried, as she broke free of the men that held on to her. "Too many men have died today. If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me."

Achilles flinched slightly at her words. He didn't say anything.

"The mighty Achilles, silence by a slave girl! Tonight…I'll have her give me a bath and then who knows?" Agamemnon said as he approached Briseis and played with her hair.

Memories flooded back into Achilles mind….

…_Alexis knelt trembling on the floor. "Its either she becomes a concubine of mine or you fight for me!" Agamemnon demanded to Achilles, who stood with sword drawn in front of him._

_Achilles looked down at his sister, battered and bruised in front of him. The light in her soft blue eyes had left. The sight of her hurt angered Achilles more then anything. "If I fight you promise to leave Phtia alone forever?"_

"_Yes." Agamemnon said, pulling Alexis' hair back and placing the blade of his sword to her neck. "What's your decision?"_

"_I'll fight."_

_Agamemnon smiled as he stepped away from Alexis. "Good choice boy…."_

Angered by what was now going on and his past with Agamemnon, Achilles pointed his sword at Agamemnon. "You sack of wine! Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile."

He left the tent, angrier then ever. And more determined to get Briseis back.

* * *

A soft breeze blew off the sea and rustled Achilles hair somewhat. He sat on the shore and starred out into the sea. He hadn't been able to sleep. The only thing on his mind was Briseis. He couldn't figure out why this young woman had such a power over him. He hadn't known her that long. Then he remembered something Alexis told him before he had left Phtia. 

"_In Troy you will meet someone that will change the outlook of your life. Fight for her."_


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: Once again I have taken lots of the dialogue from the movie….so its not mine, but the movies!! _

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Because it's the reviews that make me write faster!!! _

**Chapter Three:**

Menalus was dead and so were many Greek and Trojan soldiers. Achilles and his Myrmidons hadn't fought that day and Agamemnon was irate about that.

"I'll talk to him," Odysseus said.

"He'll want the girl back," Nestor added.

"He can have that damn girl back." Agamemnon said still very upset. Everyday he hated Achilles more and more.

Nestor and Odysseus looked at each other. "I haven't touched her!" Agamemnon said.

"Then where is she?" Odysseus asked.

"I gave her to the men. They need some amusement after today."

* * *

Achilles heard all sorts of yelling and laughter coming from near his tent. He looked out and saw men fighting over what looked to be a woman of some sorts. Then it dawned on him. It was Briseis. He raced towards her.

"What's this? A virgin's robe? You won't be needing this much longer," a man said as he picked up a branding iron. "Hold her!"

Briseis used her strength to knock the arm of one of her captors and nail the man with the branding iron in the gut. He regained himself then slapped her across the face. He grabbed for a loose piece of her robe and pulled it away to reveal her soft skin. He brought the branding iron close to her.

"Better a Spartan slave then a Trojan…"

He never got to finish. The men around her were yelling 'Achilles!'

The man turned around as Achilles came up behind him, grabbed the branding iron and stuck it against his skin. The man cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Then one of the men who was holding Briseis came towards him and Achilles hit him with the iron. He then starred all the other men down before throwing the iron to the side. Next he knelt down and gently scooped Briseis into his arms and carried her away.

Briseis had never felt anything like this in her life. At the moment she felt safe. Safe from all the Greek soldiers and safe from that nasty king, Agamemnon. But se felt safe in the arms of a Greek warrior. She cried softly as Achilles carried her into his tent.

"Shh," he softly said to her. He sat her down on some soft blankets on the ground. He then knelt in front of her and moved a bowl of water with a rag in it closer to her. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly as he picked up the rag and rang the water from it. He gently tried to clean her wounds, but she slapped him away twice. Finally after frustration her throws the rag in her face and she throws it back at him. But Achilles doesn't throw it back at her; he just puts the rag back in the water then turns away from her.

Briseis picks up the rag and begins to clean herself.

"Eat." Achilles said turning back towards her with a platter of food. She doesn't take anything.

"I've known men like you all my life," she finally says.

"No you haven't."

"You think you're so different from a thousand others. Soldiers understand nothing but war. Peace confuses them."

"You hate these soldiers?"

"I pity them."

"Trojan soldiers died, trying to protect you. Perhaps they deserve more then your pity."

Briseis didn't say anything. She knew Achilles was right. There was something curious about him. She wanted to get to know him better. "Why did you choose this life?" she softly asked.

"What life?"

"To be a great warrior?"

"I chose nothing. I was born and this is who I am. And you? Why did you choose to love a god? I think you'll find the romance one sided."

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"You've dedicated your life to the gods. Zeus, god of thunder. Athena, goddess of wisdom. You serve them?"

"Yes of course," Briseis said, wondering where he was going with this.

""And Aries, god of war, who blankets his bed with the skins of men he's killed?"

"All the gods are to be feared and respected."

Achilles smiled softly. Maybe Alexis was right for a change. He had found someone who had changed his entire outlook on life.

"I'll tell you a secret that they don't teach you in your temple," Achilles softly said as he leaned in closer to her. "Then gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal. Because any moment might be our last. Everything's more beautiful because we are doomed. You will never be lovelier then you are now. We will never be here again."

Briseis looked away from him and picked up a piece of food. "I thought you were a brute," she replied taking a small bite of food. "I could have forgiven a brute."

Achilles smiled softly.

* * *

Shakily she put the blade of the knife against his throat. She didn't want to do it, but she knew that she had to. She had to kill Achilles.

"Do it," he said turning his head to look at her. "Nothing is easier."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Everyone dies. Today or fifty years from now, what does it matter?" Achilles said as he took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him, digging the knife into his skin. "Do it."

"You'll kill more men if I don't kill you."

"Many."

She gazed deeply into his blue eyes and seemed to become lost in them. As for Achilles, he wanted what any cold-blooded male wanted when around a beautiful woman. And in one swift move, he was now on top and Briseis was lying on her back, with the knife still against his throat.

Achilles leaned in towards her and softly kissed her lips then kissed her with more passion. Briseis let her guard down and gave into her emotions. Each of them gained something that night…an everlasting love.

* * *

The next few days were all of a blur for Briseis. She was honestly happy with Achilles, but also worried. Something was nagging at her. Something deep down inside of her. And it all came to the surface one night when she was lying in Achilles' arms after they had made love.

"Am I still your captive?"

"You're my guest."

"In Troy, guests are allowed to leave when they want," she said softly smiling.

"You should leave then," Achilles said softly returning her smile.

"Would you leave all this behind?" she then asked.

"Would you leave Troy?"

Briseis didn't say anything except lay her head closer to his chest and listened to his heart. It was beating very fast. _"He's in love with me. Does he want to make me his wife?"_ she thought to herself. Still she didn't give him an answer. But instead she lay against his chest the rest of the night and fell asleep.

The rest of the night Achilles held her close to him and watched her sleep.

* * *

_Blood….death….women crying….a young man vowing revenge….a sword hitting a gold statue and knocking its head off…..a arrow flying, right on target._

Alexis and Achilles, both in different places, sat up suddenly from sleep. Achilles didn't think anything of it; for he always sees the men he had killed waiting for him on the banks of the River Styx.

But on the other hand, Alexis was badly shaken. Had see foreseen the death of her brother. No that couldn't be. She had just had a dream the night before about her brother finding happiness.

She slipped out of bed and silently walked down the hallway and stood on the porch looking out onto the sea. What were the gods trying to tell her? What could she possibly do?

Things were running through her mind a mile a minute. She kept walking through the palace grounds, eventually ending up in the garden. She sat down on the ground and leaned against an olive tree and starred up into the sky. Then something caught her eye. One of the buds on her favorite rose bush hadn't bloomed yet.

She got up and went over to the bush and took the bud in her hands without pulling it off the bush. She smiled as she began to hum a soft tune. As she hummed her tune, the bud opened up and spread wide into a bright red rose.

Off in the distance, Alexis hear an owl hoot. It took a second for her to register this in her mind -- it was too early in the season for owls…unless….

"You have a majestic voice," a feminine voice said from behind her.


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters for a while….well Alexis is mine!_

_Author's Note: Yeah I know…sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy lately. Also, it's not the longest chapter. I haven't watched Troy in a few days. But don't worry! They will get longer as they go along. ENJOY! And review!_

**Chapter Four:**

Alexis slowly turned around, knowing full well who was standing behind her. Immediately upon seeing the goddess Pallas Athena, Alexis knelt down before her.

"Dear child, please stand," the goddess said.

Alexis wearily stood up and hesitantly looked at the goddess.

"Now that is what I want to see," Athena said smiling at the princess.

Alexis didn't want to ask anything of the goddess, but Athena pressed on. "I know that you are worried about Achilles. And you have every right to be."

"Is he going to return home?" Alexis softly asked.

"That all depends on a few things. First off, he has taken to heart the advice you gave him about finding someone special. But the one he found serves the God Apollo. And at the moment, Apollo isn't the happiest with your brother."

Alexis sighed. This wasn't going to well.

"But don't doubt anything yet. I will talk to Apollo and try to work something out. In the meantime, sleep well princess…

Alexis sat up in bed. Was that all a dream? Or was it real?

* * *

"Achilles!" Eudorus yelled.

Achilles stepped out of his tent into the sunlight. When he saw that the Myrmidons had gone into battle, against his orders, he was irate.

"You violated my command." Achilles said approaching Eudorus.

"No, my lord. There was a mistake."

"I ordered that the Myrmidon stand down and you lead them into combat."

Eurdorus knelt before Achilles as he continued with the story. "I didn't lead them my lord. We thought you did."

Suddenly Achilles knew who had led the Myrmidon. "Where is Patroclus? Patroclus!"

"We..thought he was you, my lord. He wore your armor, your shield, your grieves, your helmet. He even moved like you."

"Where is he!" Achilles demanded as he hit Eurdorus. "Where!" Achilles said once again, as sobs built up in his throat. By then Briseis, had emerged from the tent.

"He's dead my lord. Hector cut his throat."

Achilles put his foot against Eurdorus throat and pinned him down to the ground. Achilles was about to break Eudorus' neck with his foot.

"Don't!" Briseis cried as she rushed towards Achilles side. But he grabbed her by the throat and held her for a few seconds, as he choked her. Eventually he let her fall to the sand in a heap as he walked away and past his Myrmidon and towards the sea.

For the rest of the day, Achilles sat and starred out into the ocean. Maybe he should have stayed in Phtia like Alexis had wanted. But then he wouldn't have Briseis to love. And she was the one that brought a change in him.

He knew what had to be done. Hector had to die.

* * *

The next morning, Achilles prepared to leave to face Hector, when Briseis came rushing out of the tent at him.

"Please don't! He's my cousin! He's a good man!" Briseis pleaded with Achilles.

But he paid no mind to her as he steered the chariot away from the encampment. Briseis fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

They had fought and one had died. Achilles was the victor, but with this death he felt different. He never felt like this after he killed a man. What could be wrong with him?

* * *

"You lost your cousin. Now you have taken mine. When does it end?" Briseis asked as tears racked against her chest.

"It never ends," Achilles said without remorse and without looking at her.

Briseis got up and left the tent. Achilles didn't even follow her. She went out to sit on the beach and watched the surf roll in. what was she doing following in love with Achilles. She wasn't supposed to fall in love.

After a little while she made her way back towards Achilles' tent. There she saw a sight that she never thought she would see again. It was her uncle Priam! He was talking with Achilles.

"Briseis?" Priam asked as she moved closer to them.

She just collapsed in her uncle's arms and sobbed.

"We thought you were dead. We thought…"

By then both of them were crying as Achilles stood by and watched sadly. She then moved over to him.

"You're free," Achilles softly says to her. "If I hurt you…its not what I wanted."

He softly took a hold of her hand and turned it so that that palm was opened. He placed the shell necklace that his mother had made him in her hand and closed it around it.

"Go," he quietly said to her before speaking up. "No one will stop you. You have my word."

"Come my girl," Priam said holding his hand out to Briseis as she stepped up onto the chariot with him. They both turned back to look at Achilles.

"You are a far better king then the one leading this army." Achilles said.

Priam nodded as the chariot began to move away.

Briseis turned and watched Achilles the entire time until he was out of sight.

Once they were gone, Achilles sighed and retreated into his tent for the night.

* * *

"Don't you see that she has brought about a change in him?" Athena said to Apollo as they watched from a distance.

"But he destroyed my temple. And took one of my servants as his."

"She willingly gave herself to him. But she still worships you."

"I haven't seen enough. And I'm not changing my mind." Apollo said disappearing from sight.

It may seem that Athena was defeated, but she still had one other being to discuss this with.

Her father.


	5. Five

_Disclaimer: Troy isn't mine…._

_Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to get up. Its been a busy month. But thanks to everyone for all the feedback and please enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 5:

"But father! Don't you see that he has changed? She has softened his heart."

Zeus sighed as he looked at his daughter. "I know he has. All on Mt. Olympus know this. But this is out of my hands."

"I don't believe that! You are the God of Thunder! Ruler of all! You can change Achilles' fate!"

"The only thing that I can do is if a mortal would sacrifice something for his life. To make amends with Apollo."

"I do not want that! I want to see Achilles dead!" Apollo said appearing before Zeus. He turned and coldly starred at Athena. Then he turned back to Zeus. "Anyone of one of his soldiers would gladly sacrifice their own lives for him."

"I have a better idea," Athena said.

"Then tell us Athena of your idea…" Zeus said.

* * *

Thetis sighed wearily as she approached her daughter's bedchamber. It was an unusual request given that Alexis was part mortal, but if it was what Zeus wanted then so be it.

"Alexis, are you awake?" she softly asked as she opened the door.

"Yes mother?" Alexis said turning away from her window.

"Why aren't you in bed? It's very late."

"I haven't been sleeping well."

Thetis didn't say anything. And Alexis knew something was wrong.

"What is it mother?"

"You are requested by my father on Mt. Olympus," a voice said.

Alexis turned around and was suddenly face to face with Pallas Athena.

"Why?"

Athena just smiled.

* * *

Alexis had heard the idea that Athena had come up with. And much to her mother's displeasure, she agreed with it all. Her singing voice for her brother's life.

"I'll agree to it on one condition." Alexis bravely said. Suddenly two Gods and a Goddess were starring her down. She swallowed.

"What is that condition?" Zeus asked, voice booming.

"That the girl is free to choose her own path once again."

"Never! It's one for one!" Apollo said.

"I think it's a good idea. She is the reason for his change. So be it!" Zeus said waving his hand.

There was a clap of thunder.

Alexis sat up in bed, breathing hard. Was her brother really going to be coming home? Or was this some cruel trick? There was only one way to find out.

She quickly got out of bed and headed for her garden. Once there she knelt in front of her rose bush. There was a single bud that hadn't bloomed. She opened her mouth and tried to sing a note, to make the rose bloom. But there was nothing. Not a single note.

So it hadn't been a dream. Her brother was coming home.

* * *

Greek soldiers slowly crept out of the great Trojan horse that now lay inside the walls of Troy. While Agamemnon had plans of his own, Achilles only had one thing on his mind – to find Briseis.

He rushed through the chaos and destruction, looking frantically for her. All around him, Troy burned. He finally came upon two Trojan soldiers helping some citizens of Troy escape. When they saw Achilles, they both came at him.

Achilles disposed of one of them and didn't kill the other one, but threw him to the ground.

"Briseis! Where is she!" he demanded holding his sword's point to the soldier's neck.

"I don't know! Please I have a son!" the solider said begging.

"Then get him out of Troy!"

* * *

Briseis sat praying in front of a golden statue of Apollo.

"Too late for prayer, priestess," Agamemnon said into her ear.

He pulled Briseis up by her hair then held her by her throat.

"I almost lost this war because of your little romance. You'll be my slave in Mycenae. A Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors. And at night…"

Unknown to Agamemnon, Briseis had taken a dagger from beneath her robe. And as he began to tell her what he would do to her at night, she stabbed him in the throat. She then pulls the knife out and tried to run away but two Greek soldiers grabbed her.

"Get up!" one of them yelled at her.

Achilles had come upon the scene just in time. He rushed towards her and quickly took both of the soldiers out.

"Come with me," he said as he knelt down to pick Briseis up off the ground. As his back was turned, Paris had come upon the scene as well. His hated for Achilles boiled over as he lined up his arrow and was just about to release it when a tiny voice inside of him told him not to release the shot.

By then Briseis had seen Paris and cried "No!" at him before he could fire. Achilles turned around and starred at Paris with Briseis in his arms. He kept his stance, but then let Briseis stand on her own.

"Paris please no! Please don't kill him!" Briseis begged her cousin as she rushed towards him.

"Why shouldn't I kill him? He killed Hector!"

"Because I love him!" Briseis cried out, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You love him? How can you love someone who knows nothing but how to kill?" Paris demanded, still holding the bow and arrow firmly up.

"You should ask yourself that! Your greed caused this war! The greed for another man's wife!" Briseis yelled at him. Suddenly, she wished that she hadn't said that.

But much to her surprise, Paris lowered the bow. Her words had stung him deep. His own cousin had hurt him with her words.

"Go now. Leave and never return." Paris said turning and leaving them behind.

Briseis and Achilles just stood there and watched him leave.

"Come on Briseis, we must leave before someone else finds us." Achilles said to her, as he came up behind her.

"Where will we go? Troy is burning."

"We'll go back to where I'm from. We'll go back to Phtia."


	6. Six

_Disclaimer: Troy doesn't belong to me, but to history….I just like messing around with it!_

_Author's Note: I was in a writing mood so I thought I would work on this story before my Star Wars ones. I hope you like it! _

**Chapter Six**

Briseis breathed in the sea air deeply. They had been at sea for a few days. And it had been an eventful few days.

Once she and Achilles had made their way out of Troy, they had met up with Odysseus who was also on his way out of the city. Then the trio made their way toward the shore. And there Achilles was in for a surprise. Eudorus and the Myrmidons were still there, waiting for Achilles to return.

As they board the ship, Achilles had asked him why they had waited, when he had told them to leave. Eudorus couldn't really explain it, so Achilles just let it be.

A pair of arms snaked themselves around Briseis' waist. Achilles gently kissed her neck.

"Are we far from Phtia?" she asked smiling up at him.

"No not far. We should be there by the day's end."

"I can't wait to see your home."

"You will love it there."

* * *

"Princess? Princess?"

Alexis slowly opened her eyes. Starring her in the face was her handmaiden Aurora. "Milady are you alright."

"I guess," she said stretching. Then she realized that she had once again fallen asleep in the middle of court. Her mother along with the rest of the royal court was starring at her. She could feel herself turning bright red as she excused herself from court and headed outside to get some fresh air.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled it out. It had been over a week since she had traded her singing voice for her brother's life. And so far no black sails had graced the horizon. But never say never

"Aurora. Aurora!" Alexis called behind her as she began to run down the hallway.

"Yes milady?" Aurora said catching up with her.

"Come on, we're going up to the roof."

"Why?"

"Just come on!"

Alexis and Aurora made their way up to the roof quickly, gaining stares as they did so. Once they had reached the rooftop, Alexis pointed out towards the sea. "Do you see that?" she asked.

Aurora squinted and looked out toward where Alexis was pointing. "It looks like a black sail."

Alexis smiled and then took off again. "Princess! What is going on?" Aurora asked chasing after her once again.

Alexis ran into the throne room, once again interrupting the session of court that was going on. She took a second to catch her breath.

"Are you alright Alexis?" Thetis asked her daughter.

"A black sail is on the horizon. They are home!"

The Court was immediately thrown into a frenzy. Everyone rushed out to meet the ship at the docks. Before Alexis made her way out, she turned to Aurora. "Go to the stable and send out the fastest rider to Ithaca and inform the Queen that her husband is in Phtia. Also invite her here, along with her son."

Aurora did as she asked and Alexis ran the entire way to the dock.

* * *

Briseis stood in wonder as she looked out upon the city of Phtia. It was nothing like she imagined it. Phtia wasn't a large city like Troy, but it was just right. It stood out like a bight gem on the blue ocean water.

"Welcome to Phtia." Achilles said, as the ship docked.

Odysseus got off the ship first, followed by Eurdorus and then by Achilles holding Briseis' hand. As Achilles made is way through the crowd with Briseis by his side, she was careful not to look anyone in the eye.

All around them, the people of Phtia were welcoming the Myrmidons home. Briseis could hear the women crying as they were reunited with their husbands. She smiled gently to herself. She was glad that some families were going to be able to be reunited after all. Suddenly the crowd parted and Achilles stopped.

Briseis looked up and saw an older woman who smiled gently at her.

"Welcome home Achilles," the woman said.

Achilles dropped Briseis' hand as he hugged the older woman. "I missed you mother."

"As have I son. Now who is this?" Thetis asked turning her attention to Briseis.

"This is Briseis," Achilles said smiling gently at Briseis then back at his mother.

"Welcome Briseis," Thetis gently said, barely tilting Briseis' chin up so she could look at her.

Briseis said thank you gently as something caught her eye.

In the back of the crowd a young woman was quickly pushing her way forward. As soon as she was all the way through the crowd she launched herself into Achilles arms.

Briseis watched in horror at was going on. She wasn't Achilles only love! He had another love! And compared to this young woman, she was so plain. This young woman was perfect in everyway possible. Briseis thought that she was going to be sick.


	7. Seven

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Troy – history does. Well here we go. After some begging and pleading from readers, along with some bribery, I wrote another chapter! Sorry it too so long. I'll try not to take so long from here on out. I know its not the longest, but I lost my outline and I have to redo one. So enjoy! Feedback is always good!_

Chapter Seven:

"Briseis are you all right?" Achilles asked her once he and the young woman ended their tearful hug.

"No. No, I've made a horrible mistake," she said as she tried to back away. But someone caught her arm. The young woman had a hold of her arm.

"I think what Achilles forgot to mention is that he has a twin sister and that would be me," the young woman said. "I'm Alexis."

Alexis let go of Briseis' wrist and smiled at her gently. "Sorry that my brother is forgetful at times."

Briseis managed to smile. Hopefully that was the last of the surprises for her.

* * *

"Sorry for not telling you about Alexis." Achilles said as he and Briseis walked through the palace.

"It's alright, but is there anything else you have to tell me?"

"Let's see…I'm the Prince of Phtia, but will never be king. I gave that up to make sure that Alexis wasn't swept off to some kingdom far away from here."

"A bit overprotective are we?"

"Just a little," he said. Then he paused.

"What else is it?" Briseis asked gently, not really wanting to know.

"I have a son with another woman."

Briseis didn't say anything. She was a bit shocked, yet also expected this.

"Don't worry Briseis. They are both out of my life. Alexis banished them from Phtia right before the Trojan War."

"How come?"

"The woman thought that since she produced an heir to the throne that she should automatically be queen and she tried to have Alexis killed."

"Please let your sister know, that I have no intention of becoming a queen," Briseis said suddenly scared.

Achilles chuckled a little. "Don't worry. Alexis is a very good judge of character."

"She seems nice."

"She's wonderful. And she has most amazing singing voice. Maybe she'll sing for us tonight."

"That would be nice."

Achilles smiled gently at Briseis then kissed her. "I promise everything will be different now. No more fighting for me. I want to settle down here in Phtia with you."

Briseis looked up at him. Deep in his eyes was an undying love. A love that was all hers. And that was exactly what she wanted. She hugged Achilles tightly and didn't let go for a long time.

* * *

By that evening, Odysseus' wife and infant son had arrived. And there was a large fest planned. There was much to be celebrated – the return of the men from Troy, reunion of families, and the announcement that Achilles was going to take Briseis as his wife.

"Alexis, please sing for us. I've missed listening to you sing." Achilles asked.

"I can't," she quietly said, not looking at him.

"Oh come on. I know you can. Everyone here knows you can!" Achilles said still pressuring her.

"I CAN'T!" she yelled at him, standing up. She quickly ran from the room.

Everyone sat there shocked for a moment or two. Thetis was about to get up and go after her daughter, but Achilles stopped her.

"Let me go mother."


	8. Eight

_Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter like the last one. I haven't had time to figure out an outline….so please enjoy! Oh and I dedicate this to Moony, who I promised this sooner. But I was sick most of the weekend. _

Chapter Eight:

It didn't take Achilles long to find Alexis. She was in the first place that he looked – in her garden. He found her sitting under the olive tree, starring up at the stars. He sat down next to her and gently turned her face towards him. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes.

"What is it?" he softly asked.

Alexis didn't say anything as she laid her head against her brother's shoulder and started crying harder. Achilles wrapped his arms around his sister's small frame and held her close. "Shh, it's alright Alexis. Please tell me why you can't sing."

After a few more minutes, Alexis softly began to speak. "I gave up my voice to bring you home."

Achilles looked at her like she had gone mad. "You did what?"

Alexis began to tell him everything from meeting Pallas Athena to going up to Mt. Olympus to standing before Zeus.

"But why?" Achilles asked.

"I knew you were happy and I wanted you to come home with Briseis and be happy for once in your life. And not worry about fighting."

Achilles smiled as he gently wiped the rest of Alexis' tears from her face. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. His sister had given up something important to her to save him. Now he was going to return the favor. Never again was he going to fight.

* * *

"Was she ok?" Briseis softly asked as she lay against Achilles in their bed.

"Eventually she will be."

"Eventually?"

Achilles nodded yes and so no more. Briseis decided to leave it at that.


	9. Nine

AN: I know its been a long time since I've updated this story, but I hate to leave stories unfinished even if it takes me a longgggg time to finish them. So enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

Paris starred out over the sea. He had one thing on his mind. He wanted to save his cousin from that Greek brute.

"Paris what is on your mind?" Helen gently asked coming up behind him.

"I'm going to save Briseis one way or another. She is blinded by him."

"It's love," Helen gently said.

Paris turned to look at her. "what we have is love! what they have is far from it!"

She watched as he stormed off down the beach. The past few months had been hard on him. Briseis was his favorite cousin.

* * *

Briseis knelt over in pain. Something was wrong. Really wrong. 

"Are you all right?" Alexis asked, kneeling next to her.

"I think so," Briseis said, slowly standing back up.

She stumbled slightly as Alexis caught her.

"I'm going to help you to bed and get the doctor." Alexis gently said.

In no mood to argue, Briseis agreed.

* * *

Achilles sprinted towards his and Briseis' bedchamber. 

When word has reached him that Briseis was sick, he hurriedly turned back towards Phtia, instead of going on the hunting expedition. Alexis had sent the fastest rider for him.

The huge doors to the bedchamber were opening just as Achilles ran up to them. Alexis looked up at her brother with a slight smile on her face.

"is she alright?" Achilles asked worriedly.

Alexis continued to smile and just walked away.

Achilles burst into the room, where he found his mother sitting next to the bed, where Briseis lay. He walked over and sat down as his mother stood up and left the room without saying a word to him. Achilles gently ran his hand along her forehead then picked up her hand and squeezed it.

Briseis' eyes slowly fluttered open as she turned her head to look at Achilles. A soft smile crossed her lips.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Achilles smiled back and kissed her lips softly.

Briseis closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep, while Achilles watched over her.

He was now more complete then ever.

* * *

Alexis sat in her garden, just starring up at the bright blue sky. 

Everything was perfect.

Well about as perfect as it was going to get for the time being.

Achilles was alive, happy and going to be a father.

And Alexis absolutely adored Briseis. she was so glad that her brother found her.

Behind Alexis, someone watched her from the shadows.

"Now is everything so peaceful on Phtia that the princess can just sit in her garden?" a deep male voice asked.

Alexis quickly stood up and turned around to see a tall young man with gentle blue eyes emerge from the shadows.

A huge smile spread across her lips.

"Costas!" she cried out happily as she launched herself into his open arms.

She buried her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," Costas said kissing the top of her head softly.

To the side of them, one of the tiny rose buds on Alexis' rose brush opened up into a beautiful red rose.


End file.
